


Lacina Black and Slytherin House

by toomanyfandoms24



Series: Lacina Black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Black Family, Cats, Gen, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Orphans, Pets, Ravenclaw, Royalty, Slytherin, Slytherin Queen, Snakes, first in the series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandoms24/pseuds/toomanyfandoms24
Summary: Lacina always knew she would go to Hogwarts. She just thought she would end up in Gryffindor...or any house except Slytherin. But she ended up in the house of the snake. Lacina now has to face the fact that she is a snake and make the best out of it.





	1. Prologue

The Moonweb-Black family was quiet. Unlike the two families they were apart of. No, this family lived a quiet life in a quiet cottage in a quiet part of a wood in Wiltshire. That was until May 5th, 1985. It started out as any other day. The mother, Rose Moonweb, was doing chores around the house while her daughter played with her toys. That was until 8 pm. Rose was getting her daughter ready for bed when all of the sudden, crash! Rose sprung up immediately.

"Stay there and be quiet," she said to her daughter in her slight French accent. Her words caused the young girl to freeze in her bed. Rose walked to the dark brown door slowly. Trying not to make a sound when the door swung open. Rose's daughter dove under her bed. Several cloaked figures entered her room. Rose's daughter watched as the hooded figures pulled down the cloak hoods off their faces. A man with short brown hair shoved Rose against the pastel green wall, holding her by the throat. A woman with thick black hair began to laugh viciously.

"Well, well, well. You didn't think you could run from us forever now could you? Especially after what he did," the woman laughed. Rose struggled against the man's hand but he only gripped her neck tighter. 

"Why don't you say hi to him for us," the woman asked. The man let go of Rose and she started to run towards the woman, but a flash of green light plastered the walls and she fell to the ground.

Her daughter gasped as she saw the pale face of her now dead mother. The woman who had killed Rose sharply turned towards her.

"Oh, so there is someone else in the room. Come out, come out, wherever you are," the woman sung in a sickly sweet voice.

Rose's daughter saw that the door was open. She decided to make a run for it. So she dashed for the door as quickly as she could.

"Get her," one of the men shouted. The small girl dashed to the back door and started to run as fast as her tiny legs could carry her. Rose's daughter saw a large mansion and knew someone must be in there. She started running towards it but then spotlights turned on and a booming voice shouted something that the small girl couldn't comprehend. Then two hands grabbed her waist. The child thought that her life was over until she heard the calming voice of a man named Remus Lupin.

"Lacina, calm down! It's me, Remus! You're fine! Just stay calm," he said trying to get a hold of the girl in his arms. Finally, Lacina gave in and feel limp in his arms. 

Remus carried the girl to a carriage and rode to a small house on the far side of a village named Hogsmeade. Remus carried Lacina into the house and laid her on the black leather love seat. 

He then whispered "Obliviate," laid a book titled Alice in Wonderland by the young girl's sleeping body, and left the house. Unknown to him was the note concealed in an envelope that was placed inside the small book.

...

When Lacina woke up the next morning she couldn't see anyone in sight.

"Hello! Is anyone here," her meek voice piped up. When no one answered her, Lacina began to cry. Then the door opened gently and a woman dressed in emerald green robes walked out behind it.

"Oh good, you're awake," the woman smiled. Lacina' eyes grew wide with shock and fear. The woman immediately noticed Lacina's face and her smile fell.

"Oh that's right you don't remember much. I'm Pro- I mean Minerva McGonagall. I'm your nanny," the woman told the girl. Minerva stepped forward and Lacina scooted back towards the bed frame. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. Would you like something to eat?"

Lacina nodded her head and said, "Applesauce. Please."

Minerva smiled.

"I'll be back in a minute," Minerva closed the door and left the room. Lacina stared at the door for a minute. Then she slowly got out of bed and tiptoed out of the room.

As Lacina snuck down the stairs, she heard rustling from the kitchen and a voice. A man's voice.

"Professor McGonagall, are you sure Lacina should not stay with my family. She could become a proper member of pureblood society," The voice pleaded.

"Mr. Malfoy, I know Regulus wanted your family to become Lacina's guardians of Rose should die but Rose also had another request for if she died," McGonagall huffed.

"And what is that exactly," the man asked.

"If Rose's death resulted in foul play, which it did, I would become Lacina's sole guardian. You shouldn't have to worry Mr.Malfoy, I can take proper care for the girl. Besides you already have a five year old son at home, it would be better for all of us if Lacina stayed with me," Minerva explained. A chair squeaked as if it was being moved, then a door creaked open.

"If I hear you have mistreated her even once, I swear on my life-" Mr. Malfoy began.

"She will be safe with me. You should go. I have to feed Lacina anyways," McGonagall interrupted. The door slammed shut. Lacina started to walk forward, but tripped and landed on the piano. Minerva rushed into the room. Her face softened when she saw that Lacina was alright.

"I see you found the piano," Minerva laughed. Lacina started to tear up.

"Is my mommy dead," the small girl tried to hold back her tears. Minerva frowned.

"Yes. She died last night, but you shouldn't have to worry about that. You're safe with me," Minerva pulled Lacina into a hug. At that moment, Lacina didn't have a clue about the great things she would grow up to do.


	2. Morning Light

The sun peeked out of the teal curtains to wake up Lacina Black. She hated this. This thought, however was replaced by happiness when she say that her small calendar said that it was April 24. Lacina's Birthday.

Lacina quickly put on her blue bunny slippers and raced down the stairs. She ran into the kitchen and found a stack of pancakes with frosting on them waiting for her. She sat down on a chair to start eating them when she saw a peculiar envelope by her side. She grabbed the envelope and turned it over. It was addressed to her! 

Lacina ripped it open and began reading it. It was a list of all the things she needed to take to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lacina did not know what this school was or why she was invited to it. 

"Happy Birthday," shouted about four different voices. Lacina turned around and saw McGonagall, her Aunt Selena, and her cousins, Colette and Nikolai.

"I can't believe you are eleven," cheered her aunt.

"Yeah, is it weird that I feel super old," Colette questioned.

"Considering we are thirteen. Yes. Yes it is," Nikolai smiled. Colette nudged Nikolai then hugged Lacina.

"I can't believe you came here all the way from France! It's such a long way," Lacina smiled.

"It's just a hop, skip, and a jump when you are apart of the Royal Family. Besides, it is your eleventh birthday! You finally get to go to boarding school," Lacina's aunt hugged Lacina tightly.

"Speaking of which-" Lacina started.

"Now let's dig into those pancakes and open some presents," McGonagall clapped her hands tightly. Lacina tucked the letter into her pajama bottom pockets and began to eat her pancakes as her cousin placed a large gift on the table.

...

That night as everyone began to go to bed. Lacina gave McGonagall the letter.

"Minnie, What is this," Lacina asked McGonagall.

"Well, It means that you will be attending Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry," McGonagall chuckled, "For someone as smart as you, I would think you would come to that conclusion yourself."

"Well yeah, but what is all that stuff we have to get," Lacina questioned.

"How about we all go to Diagon Ally tomorrow and I can show you what some of this stuff is," McGonagall smiled.

"Ok, goodnight," Lacina then skipped off to her room.


End file.
